scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Despicable Me Trilogy
Gru - Max Jackson ( Max Jackson ) * Victor “Victor“ Perkins - The Joker ( Suicide quad ) * Dr. Nefario - Genie ( Aladdin; 2019 ) * Marlene Gru - Samantha ( Jacob Samra ) * Kyle - Scamp ( Lady And the Tramp 2: Scamp‘s Advenute ) * Marco - Marisie Lookwood ( Jurassic Worl: Falling Kingdom ) * Edith - Jenny Foxworth ( Oliver And Company ) * Agnes - Mary Jackson ( Max Jackson ) * Mr Pekins - Bellatrix Lestrange ( Harry Potter ) * Mrs. Hattie - King Pin ( Spider-Man Into the Spider-Version ) * Fred McDade - Peter Griffin ( Family Guy ) * Tim - Kion ( The Lion Guard ) * Kevin - Bunga ( The Lion Guard ) * Stuart - Spike ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Bob - Discord ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Dave - Spongebob ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Jerry - Patrick Star ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Lucy Wilde - Raindow Dash ( Equestrian Girls ) * Lance - Shining Amor ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Phil - Big Mac ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) * Jorge - Pumbaa ( The Lion king ) * Carl - Timon ( The Lion Guard ) * Floyd Eaglesan - Homer ( The Simpsons ) * Jillian - Jane ( Tarzan ) * Shannon - Harey Quinn ( Sucide Squad ) * Slias Ramsbottom - Thor ( Averages ) * Eduardo Perez/El Macho - Bane ( Batman; Live Action ) * Purple El Macho - Megaton ( Transformed; Live Action ) * Dru - Jacob Samra ( Jacob Samra ) * Balthazar Bratt - Loki ( Averages ) * Mel - Squadward ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Valerie De Vinci - Ursula ( The Little mermaid ) * Clive the Robot - Joe ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Friitz - Dumbledore ( Harry Potter ) Other Characters * Mark - Big Mac ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) * steve - Rafiki ( The Lion king ) * Glenn - Larry ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Tom - Zazu ( The Lion king ) * Donny - Thoxas ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Minions - Lion King/Lion Guard’s Character ( The Lion King/The Lion Guard Trilogy ),Spongebob Squadpants‘s Character ( Spongebob Squadpants ) and My Little Pony‘s Character ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) * Carnival Baker - Emmet ( The Lego Movie ) * Tourist Father - Alan Purri ( Jumanji ) * Tourist Mother - Sarah Whittle ( Jumanji ) * Justin - Peter Shepherd ( Jumanji ) * Anchorman - Joe ( Family Guy ) * Young Gru - Mowgil ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) * Antonio Perez - Sid ( Toy Story ) * Evil Kevin - Grabby ( My Little Pony the Movie ) * Evil Minions -The Lead of Darknes,Orcs ( The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Trilogy ),Doctor Who’s villains ( Doctor who ),Hyenas,Scar’s Army,Makucha‘s Army ( The Lion King/The Lion Guard ), Robot, Micro Manager,Skeletons ( The Lego Movie ),Thanos’s Army ( Average: Endgame ) * Italian Waiter - Bonnie ( Famliy Guy ) * Lisa - Lisa Simpsons ( The Simpsons ) * Lucky - Roxas ( Fiver&Heather ) * Yonng Balthzar Bratt - Young Boba Fett ( Star Wars ) * Teenage Balthzar Bratt - Audit Boba Fett ( Star Wars ) * Egyptian Guare - Male Simpson‘s Character ( The Simpsons ) * Talk Show Host - The Beast ( Beauty and the Best; 2017 ) * A Girl Who Yell “Gru Touhed Lisa” - Meg Griffin ( Family Guy ) * Flight Attendant - Dimitri ( Anastasia ) * Tv Host - Eric ( The Little Mermaid ) * Museum Director - John Smith ( Pocahontas ) * Vincenzo - Ned Flander ( The Simpsons ) * Little Girl - Melody ( The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea ) * Commercial Kid - Hiro ( Big Hiro 6 ) * Military Offical - Chef Wigg ( The Simpsons ) * Niko - Nelson Muntz ( The Simpsons ) * Niko’s Mother - Nelson’s Mother ( The Simpsons ) * The Scar Faced Man - Cole ( Lego Ninjago ) * Celebrity - Aladdin ( Aladdin; 2019 )